1. Field of the Invention
This invention teaches the construction and use of a combination of a semi-rigid lens support and a semi-flexible nose bridge and temple bows frame arrangement for eye-glasses having a retaining strap and adapted for use while engaging in activities which involve physical endeavor such as sports, exercise, skiing or usages on or around bodies of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior solutions have attempted to keep standard, rigid, eye-glass frames attached to the user by means of a leash/retainer arrangement.
Some, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,778 ('778), attach to the bows and secure the glasses to the user with a head band. However, this solution does not provide for ease of installation of the arrangement on or removal from the user nor does it provide for any adjustment to compensate for the size of the user's head.
Another solution taught by published international application PCT/US86/01832, also attaches a head band to the bows of ridged frames and provides elastic straps fitted with hook and loop fastening material which may be engaged and adjusted for a comfortable, snug fit after the glass frames are in place. However, the strap may not be pulled too tight as the ridged frame may break at the nose bridge or the pressure on the nose pads may become painful to the user.
Yet another solution shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,140 teaches a ridged frame leash arrangement which pins to the clothing of the user. Should the glasses become dislodged during any activity, the leash keeps the glasses attached to the user. If the user is engaged in an activity which requires the use of both hands, the user may not be able to retrieve the glasses and reinstall them to protect the user's eyes from the sun or water.
'778 and others teach making the head band/leash from floatable material so that if dislodged during activity involving water, the arrangement may be retrieved from near the surface of the water. If the user is engaged in active mobile sports such as jet skiing, the exact point of loss of the arrangement may be difficult to determine necessitating the stopping of sports activity and the engagement of a search. All without the protection of the glasses. Should the user require prescription lenses, the search is rendered all that more difficult.
Devices taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,345, 2,844,944 and others use a ridged frame shaped to conform to the contour of the user's eyes and fitted with a lens. The devices may incorporate a gasket between the frame arrangement and the user's face to achieve a watertight seal for swimmers goggles. While engaged in water activity, the goggles are functional. However, upon emerging from the water, continued wearing of goggles becomes uncomfortable and most users prefer to remove them. Once removed the user losses any protection from the elements, especially sun and wind. Once removed, the user must keep track of the glasses.
Others have attempted to solve the problems by creating special use goggles with large spherical lenses held in ridged frames formed to the contour of the user's eyes. An elastic strap around the back of the head holds the goggles in place. These goggles function well in such places as the basketball court but may make the user look out of place in other locations such as the beach or social activities off the court.
Thus there has long been a need for an arrangement which may utilize a flexible frame and a strap. The simple tightening of a strap pulls the lens and flexible frame from the normal, accepted glasses position resting away from the eye to a goggle position secured and sealing the eyes while firmly attached to the user.
It is desired that the arrangement assume the common shape of glasses during activity such as going to the sports activity forum. The lenses installed in the frames may be chosen by the user from the vast array known in the art.
Upon reaching the sports activity forum the user may adjust the retaining strap to achieve a comfortable, even watertight fit of the frames so that they stay attached during activities such as surfing, water jet skiing, snow skiing, etc.